


Later that Night

by akito_na



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akito_na/pseuds/akito_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is quiet today. Although he talk like usual, act like usual, Danny just /know/ something is off. And no, Danny is not being sensitive. He is a detective, he detect people. Thank you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later that Night

Steve's quiet today. Quieter than usual.

Sure, Danny is always the voluble one while Steve is more like the "shot first and ask question later"(" _How on earth are they gonna answer our questions if they're already dead, Steven?_ ") type. However, Danny knows that Steve is (not so) secretly enjoying their little back and front "cargument" or just meaninglessly insulting each other like a couple of five years old. And Danny will throw himself under a rapidly moving vehicle before admitting that every time Steve let out one of those soft smile like he couldn't hide it anymore will light up Danny's miserable life just for a little bit. Nope, never, not even with a gun pointing at his head while he's busy throwing himself under that vehicle.

But Steve is quiet today. Although he talk like usual, act like usual, Danny just _know_  something is off. And no, Danny is not being sensitive. He is a _detective_ , he _detect_  people. Thank you very much. Beside, it's really hard to ignore that lost-puppy look on Steve's fact when he's sitting right next to Danny yet still think Danny's not looking.

It started this morning, so at first Danny figure it might just be an sleepless night or the shadow of a bad dream or something like that. But things keep getting worse and worse. It's an easy day in the HQ yet Steve skip their get-together-work-lunch at Kamekona's place - claim that he have to tie up some loose paper works from the last case. It's kinda odd but not that unusual, and Steve said it with a hint of fake-annoying in his voice that always able to fool everybody else.

By the end of the day, Steve is acting so obvious that even Kono is sensing something off about him. And Kono is practically a younger female version of Steve with the nerve as thick as any other McGarrett. The ancestors of McGarrett will be very proud, Danny thinks.

Sometimes he feels a little sorry for Chin, after he's done feeling sorry for himself.

Anyway. The point is, Danny hates it. Every time Steve act like this, completely shutting himself out of his whole team, out of _Danny_. He hates it so much. But Danny has also learned enough from all those unfortunate incidences in the past that pushing Steve to talk right now will the worst idea ever. Things will get messy and Danny will get frustrated and grumpy and in the end completely pissed of. The situation goes from bad to worse really quick. They have't got physical yet but there has been some pretty close calls. If God decides to love them so much they will catch a case in the middle of the fight. And you know what? It _sucks_  to be forced to stay in the same room or even the same _car_  with the last people on earth you wanna see the face of.

So yeah, Danny has learned his lessons. But it doesn't mean that he's gonna stop trying.

*

They've been sitting in Steve's backyard for a long time now. Danny lost track of the time at some point, and the next time he wakes up the darkness has already surrounding them. There's a blanket (with flowers and pineapples printing on it, Steve? Really?) tucking under his chin. Steve is still sitting on chair nest to him, sipping his - fourth? Fifth? Fifth, judging by the empty bottles under the table - fifth bottle of beers. It's a lot quieter now than the daytime, without the birds or anything, just the rhythmically sounds of the wave hitting the shore. God, Danny have done this so many times even the sounds of water starts to get somniferous on him.

"You know," Steve suddenly says, "you don't have to do this." He didn't turning his eyes from the waving water, "I appreciate it, but you really don't have to."

"No, I don't," Danny mumbles, trying to stretch his sore back and neck without disturbing the quite moment, voice still a little harsh from the sleep,"except that, I do."

Steve is turning his head to Danny now, and Danny try to give him a little smile. There's only a small light at the hallway from far back behind of them, Danny can vaguely discern the outline of Steve's body, but somehow he can feel that the tense of Steve's shoulders that has been pulling him all day just slowly ease up a little bit.

Steve didn't say anything, just turn his head back to the water. They sit back in silence again. Danny reach out for another beer from the cold container sitting under the small table. About one third of the ice has melted in the box, so Danny figure he must been out for two hours at least. The bottle feels cold and damp in his hand, chasing up the last bit of sleepiness in his body.

It takes Danny two more bottles before Steve start talking again.

"I was..."

Just like that, two words, and then Steve stuck in there, fingers cling on the neck of the bottle so tight that Danny is sure he can see full-on white knuckles if there's enough light here. Danny didn't say anything, just wait in silence.

"I was." Steve try again, and unsurprisingly fail again. This time his voice is even more shakily than before, words tumbling in his throat like some physical lumps. His whole body start to tense up again, a bit like a wounded animal curling up in his last corner. And he's avoiding any kind of eyes contact, keep staring at the bottle in his hand like the fate of human being is depending on this one single piece of glass.

Danny sigh, brace his elbow on the wooden table between them, decided to save Steve from his misery.

"You know, _you_  don't have to do this." Danny try to mirror Steve's words before, hopefully it will bring a small smile out of him. It's dark here so Danny can't exactly see Steve's face, but there's a soft chuckle coming form the side so it's good enough for Danny to carry on,"You don't owe me an explanation or something. I'm here just," he shrug,"you know, here."

Steve didn't say anything, just turn his head to Danny again and _staring_  at him, like Danny suddenly grow a second head or something. Then he's leaning in Danny's personal space, bracing an elbow on the table just like him and wow that's close. Danny's head is dizzy from the alcohol and the waving sounds of sea water, Steve is close, like really close. Close enough that even in the dim light Danny can still see those big brown eyes (wait, are they blue? green? Danny is having a hard time concentrating and those eyes are definitely not helping ) and small wrinkles around them and those ridiculous eyelashes and just, those eyes.

Okay this is getting...wow Steve's lips are _really_  close and really close and  _woW_ _**WOW**_. That was unexpected, Danny idly thinks.

Steve taste like salt, and beer, and maybe just a hint of bitter here and there. The world is spinning around and Danny is spinning around and... well, it just seems rude not to open your mouth and Danny is a very polite and well-manner citizen.

*

Later that night, Steve told Danny about the stories of Afghanistan. Those kids with bombs strapping on their bodies just keep running toward their base like some sort of fearless heroes who love nothing more than sacrificing their lives to the greater cause. It was Steve's job to make sure none of them run past the safety line.

Danny told him the stories of Jersey in exchange. There was this sick bastard who go after high school girls, kidnap, rape, and lock them in the basement until they bleed out. ME said those limps they found are cut off when the victims're still alive. Danny was so, so close on this guy but he's still not fast enough. Two more girls has disappeared before Danny put a bullet in his head.

Well, more like a clip of bullets in his face.

*

They've moved from the chair to the grasses, laying there side by side, trying to both fit in a pathetically small blanket, watching the sky slowly lighten up little by little.

Very, very slowly.

Steve has fall asleep at some point, there was a dream he couldn't remember very clearly. Just seems like an endless dark, cold night surrounding him, like he's been drowning forever, couldn't hold on anything.

But somehow along the road, he ends up in a warm, solid hug.

 

 

 


End file.
